


Die Stunde des Pan

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney findet sich bei einer sehr ungewohnten Tätigkeit wieder</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Stunde des Pan

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Dr. McKay mit triefendem Sarkasmus in der Stimme nach, nachdem Dr. Weir soeben die Mission für den nächsten Tag verkündet hatte. „Wir sollen was tun? Beim Heumachen helfen? Sehe ich etwa aus wie ein Bauer?“

Da niemand seine letzte Frage verneinte, schaute er sich mit einem entrüsteten Blick im Besprechungszimmer um, in dem sich nicht nur Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard, Teyla und Ronon, sondern auch diverse andere Teamleiter und Dr. Beckett versammelt hatten.

Sein Blick blieb an Sheppard hängen, der mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Stuhl saß, gerade so weit zurückgelehnt, dass es absolut lässig aussah. Er grinste McKay ekelig herausfordernd an. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, wusste Rodney sofort, wem sie diese neueste „Mission“ zu verdanken hatten. Gestern Abend, als John ihn, nach kurzem aber atemberaubenden Sex, in sein Quartier geschickt hatte, mit dem Hinweis, er müsse für die morgige Mission ausgeruht sein, hatte er an einen Gang durchs Sternentor gedacht.

Als er bei seinem Eintritt ins Besprechungszimmer dann die fast vollständig versammelten Führungskräfte und Abteilungsleiter gesehen hatte, hatte ihn das vermuten lassen, dass sie eine bemerkenswerte Entdeckung gemacht hatten, die den gebündelten Einsatz aller verfügbaren Kräfte erfordern würde. Mit kribbelnder Vorfreude hatte er sich schon auf unzählige technische Meisterwerke gefreut, die nur seiner kundigen Hand bedurften, um wieder zum Leben erweckt zu werden.

Und jetzt so etwas! Farmarbeit, Sonnbrand, Mücken, Hitze, Schwitzen… Nein, Rodney war ganz und gar nicht glücklich und Johns wissendes Grinsen trieb seinen Blutdruck hoch.

Aber nicht mit ihm!

„Ich werde mich dann für morgen entschuldigen müssen, denn meine Allergien erlauben es mir nicht, daran teilzunehmen“, erklärte er knapp und entschieden und warf Dr. Weir einen um Bestätigung heischenden Blick zu.

Aber die erhoffte Freistellung kam nicht, stattdessen mischte sich Carson Beckett ein. „Rodney, du bist gegen Zitrusfrüchte allergisch. Nichts spricht dagegen, dass du morgen mit aufs Festland rüber fliegst und den Athosianern hilfst. Zur Sicherheit gebe ich dir aber noch ein Anti-Histamin-Spray mit.“

„Anti-Histamin-Spray!“, rief er entrüstet und wandte sich an Dr. Weir. „Da hören Sie es! Ihr führender Wissenschaftler kann nur unter Einsatz von starken Medikamenten an dieser… dieser… dieser… “

Teyla verhinderte, dass er etwas Unbedachtes sagen konnte, indem sie ihn unterbrach: „Dr. McKay. Alle unsere Sensoren zeigen an, dass sich eine gewaltige Gewitterfront über dem Ozean zusammenbraut und übermorgen im Laufe des Tages das Festland erreichen wird. Bis dahin müssen wir so viel von der Ernte und des Heus eingebracht haben, wie uns eben möglich ist. Colonel Sheppard war so freundlich, uns der Hilfe alles entbehrlichen Personals auf Atlantis zu versichern.“

„Ha! Ha! Entbehrlich! Das ist der springende Punkt!“, rief Rodney und wies anklagend mit dem Finger auf Sheppard. „Ich bin keineswegs entbehrlich! Ich bin sogar äußert…“

Zum zweiten Mal wurde der Wissenschaftler unterbrochen, jetzt allerdings von Sheppard: „Okaaay, wenn Sie kein Heu machen wollen, können Sie sich auch Major Lornes Team anschließen und sich an der Süßkartoffelernte beteiligen.“

Hilfe suchend schaute McKay auf Dr. Weir, doch die meinte nur mit einem kleinen, bestätigenden Nicken des Kopfes und ganz leicht spöttisch verzogenen Mundwinkeln: „Sie könnten auch auf die Jüngsten aufpassen und damit deren Eltern entlasten, so dass die sich z.B. an der Weinlese beteiligen können.“

Rodney schaute sich im Versammlungsraum um und wusste, wann er sich geschlagen geben musste. Von diesen Leuten war keine Sympathie zu erwarten. Und ehe sie ihm die kleinen, nervigen Bälger auf den Hals hetzten…

„Ich schließe mich dem Team des Lieutenant Colonels an“, verkündete er und hoffte mit der Verwendung von Sheppards vollständigem Rang deutlich zu machen, wie sehr ihm das hier alles gegen den Strich ging und wie sehr er das für eine Verschwendung von Ressourcen hielt. Insbesondere seiner.

Sheppard nahm die Kapitulation seines Freundes mit einem Grinsen zur Kenntnis. „Das freut mich, Rodney.“

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Sechzehn Stunden später trottete Rodney, einen Rechen hinter sich herziehend, über ein abgemähtes Feld und gab sich der hochgeistigen Arbeit hin, das Heu noch einmal zu wenden, ehe es endgültig so trocken war, dass man es einfahren konnte. Er war müde, lustlos, zerstochen, verschwitzt, ihm war heiß und er hatte Durst. Seit dem Morgengrauen schon waren sie auf den Beinen und erst in einer halben Stunde sollte es im Dorf Mittagessen geben. Aber Rodney wusste gar nicht, ob er noch die nötige Energie aufbringen würde, um ins Dorf zurück zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich würde er hier tot umfallen und erst am Abend, im Jumper, würde man sich wundern, wo er blieb und dann wäre es schon zu spät für ihn. Hitzschlag, Sonnenstich und Kreislaufkollaps, das war alles möglich, wenn man eine solch delikate Konstitution wie er hatte.

Vielleicht hätte er sich doch lieber um die verzogene Athosianer-Brut kümmern sollen, dann hätte er wenigstens im Dorf bleiben können. Aber dann hätte er auch mit Lieutenant Cadman zusammenarbeiten müssen. Seit sie in seinem Kopf gewesen war, war sie ihm nicht mehr ganz geheuer – er kam sich ihr gegenüber oft schutzlos und nackt vor. So, als könne sie auf den Grund seiner Seele sehen. Was natürlich Quatsch war. Sie konnte ihn jetzt nicht besser lesen als jeder andere auch, aber wenn es irgend möglich war, ging er ihr aus dem Weg.

Stattdessen latschte er hier Kilometer um Kilometer durch die sengende Sonne, vergeudete seine Schaffenskraft und seine Genialität auf trockenes Gras. Es schien fast, als seien die Antiker nicht sonderlich an Ackerbau und Viehzucht interessiert gewesen, denn bei all den Artefakten, die sie bisher gefunden hatten, hatte keines an ein landwirtschaftliches Gerät erinnert. Und so bestellten die Athosianer weiterhin nach Väterart ihre Felder – und das bedeutete in Handarbeit. Sobald das hier vorbei war, musste er sich mit Zelenka dringend um die Entwicklung eines maschinell betriebenen Heuwenders kümmern. Damit sich das hier im nächsten Jahr nicht wiederholte! Das Schlimmste war, etliche Atlantis-Bewohner hatten sich durchaus erfreut über diese „Mission“ gezeigt. Auch der Colonel hatte ihm noch beim Frühstück versichert, wie schön es war, mal nicht gegen Wraith kämpfen zu müssen und stattdessen einen Tag in der freien Natur verbringen zu können.

Hah! Freie Natur! Davon hatte er auch sonst genug! Das hier war nicht Natur sondern Tortur! Die Sonne stand bald im Zenith und brannte unbarmherzig, sein Rachen war staubtrocken, egal wie viel er auch trank. Das trockene Heu – und Rodney hütete sich, bei Heu auch Pollen zu denken, denn Pollen, das war Allergie auslösend und Allergie auslösend, das war ganz schlecht; auch wenn Carson meinte, Zitrusfrüchte wären das Einzige, wogegen er allergisch war. Nun, das Heu, das überall in der Luft herumschwirrte, geriet immer wieder in seinen Hals wenn er atmete, kratzte und kitzelte ihn. Nicht nur in seinem Rachen; es hatte auch langsam aber sicher den Weg unter die Kleidung gefunden und im Verbund mit seinem Schwitzen, juckte es ihn inzwischen überall.

So einen hohen Lichtschutzfaktor konnte man gar nicht auftragen, als dass das hier nicht eine deutliche Schädigung seiner empfindlichen Epidermis bedeutet hätte. Vor drei Stunden schon hatte er jeden Gedanken an Lächerlichkeit zur Seite geschoben und sich aus einem großen Taschentuch eine Kopfbedeckung gemacht. Sonst würde ihm die Sonne noch das Hirn wegbrennen! Besonders, da seine Haare seit einiger Zeit auf dem Rückzug waren, egal wie sehr er es auch durch deutliches nach vorne Kämmen zu verbergen suchte.

Rodney blieb stehen und stützte sich schwer auf dem Holzstiel seines Rechens ab. Er atmete mehrmals tief durch und wischte sich mit seinem Handrücken über die Stirn. Mit gerunzelten Brauen betrachtete er die Blase, die sich an der Innenseite seines linken Daumens gebildet hatte. Er brauchte dringend ein Pflaster und etwas zu trinken. Wo hatte er nur seine Wasserflasche hingelegt?

Wenn er seinen Wasservorrat jetzt unter dem Heu begraben hatte?

Panisch schaute er sich um. Das sah hier alles gleich aus!

Endlose Wiesen, Quadratkilometer voll Heu!

Da! Erleichtert erspähte Rodney seinen Rucksack und stürzte sich drauf. Ungeduldig riss er die Flasche aus der Seitentasche. Gierig schüttete er das lauwarme Wasser in seine trockene Kehle. Er hätte gern etwas über seinen Kopf gegossen, wollte nur einen Moment die relative Kühle über sein Gesicht rinnen spüren, doch dann siegte der Durst und er goss den Rest auch noch mit glucksenden Schluckbewegungen in sich hinein.

Leer.

Er streckte seine Zunge aus, um auch noch die allerletzten Tropfen aufzufangen.

Wirklich leer.

Kraftlos ließ er die Flasche auf den Boden fallen. Er würde sich wohl doch auf den Weg in das Dorf machen müssen.

Rodney bückte sich, stöhnte laut, als sich seine überstrapazierten Muskeln unangenehm bemerkbar machten, hob den Rucksack auf, stopfte die leere Flasche rein und richtete sich unter lautem Schimpfen über die Ungerechtigkeit der Welt wieder auf. Er würde bestimmt eine Stunde ins Dorf brauchen und dann hätten sie ihm sicherlich schon die guten Sachen weggegessen! Wer weiß, was für ein undefinierbarer Fraß für ihn dann noch übrig wäre. Ob es überhaupt noch etwas gäbe? Warum hatte man ihn auch zum Heumachen einteilen müssen?

Sheppard war so ein toter Mann, wenn er ihm das nächste Mal unter die Augen treten würde!

 

„Rodney?“

Rodney brauchte einen Moment, um zu registrieren, dass der Grund all seines Übels tatsächlich vor ihm stand. Er starrte John an. Der Mann trug zu Armeestiefeln und seinem Waffengurt gemusterte Bermuda-Shorts, ein ärmelloses T-Shirt, Sonnenbrille und ein Baseballcap und sah unerlaubt „frisch“ aus. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den ganzen Einsatz von seinem klimatisierten Jumper aus geleitet!

„Was?“, fauchte Rodney.

„Auf … deinem Kopf…?“

Mist! McKay erinnerte sich wieder an das verknotete Taschentuch. Verlegen wollte er es sich vom Kopf reißen, als er sich stattdessen gerade hinstellte, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte und spitz anfragte: „Was dagegen? Braucht man natürlich nicht, wenn man im gekühlten Jumper sitzt!“

„Warum sollte ich…? Oh nein! Du glaubst doch nicht, ich lasse euch arbeiten und drehe derweil Däumchen?“

Nein, eigentlich konnte sich Rodney das nicht vorstellen. Aber da er äußerst mies gelaunt war, dehydriert, unterzuckert und … neidisch auf Sheppards unverschwitzten Eindruck, erwiderte er patzig: „Nicht?“

John seufzte. „Nein.“ Er wollte Rodney in seine Arme ziehen, doch Rodney sperrte sich dagegen.

„Das kannst du vergessen! Da läuft die nächsten Tage gar nichts in der Richtung!“ Mit einer ausgestreckten Hand hielt McKay den Colonel auf Abstand.

„Die nächsten Tage? Ist das nicht ein wenig hart? Auch gegen dich selbst?“ John grinste.

Dem würde das Grinsen noch vergehen! „Ich komme alleine klar. Und jetzt verschwinde wieder!“

Sheppard zog einen Arm durch den Gurt des Rucksacks, den er trug und drehte ihn so, dass er vor seiner Brust hing. Er öffnete den Reißverschluss, griff mit einer Hand hinein und nach kurzer Herumsucherei beförderte er einen Apfel zu Tage. Er biss hinein und kaute zufrieden.

McKay musste schlucken. Das war das Appetitlichste, was er seit langem gesehen hatte! Rot und saftig. So verdammt saftig, dass ein Tropfen Sheppards Kinn herunter rann. Unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippe. 

„Mal beißen?“, fragte John, ehe er einen weiteren Bissen nahm und Rodney den Apfel anschließend entgegenhielt.

In Rodneys Mund zog sich alles fast schmerzhaft zusammen – aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass die ganze Misere für die Menschheit auch so begonnen hatte und er schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte mehr Durchhaltevermögen als dieser alte Adam! Die Genugtuung würde er Sheppard nicht gönnen!

Mit einem lautem Knack, der in Rodneys Ohren extrem erfrischend klang, so wie in dieser Zahnpastareklame, die er vor langer Zeit mal im Fernsehen gesehen hatte, biss Sheppard noch einmal von der Frucht ab. Dann verkündete er mit vollen Backen kauend: „Ich habe auch noch Weintrauben dabei.“ Seine andere Hand tauchte in den Rucksack und zog eine Rebe hervor, auf der noch die Wassertropfen glitzerten.

Sheppard dachte wohl nicht im Ernst, dass er so einfach wäre? Oder…? Oder… doch?

Er löste seinen Blick erst von der verlockenden Köstlichkeit als John ruhig meinte: „Ich habe übrigens mit Ronon und Halling das Dach einer Scheune repariert, nicht im Jumper gesessen.“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Sheppard hielt ihm die Hand mit den Weintrauben näher.

Rodney seufzte. Er müsste sich wohl damit abfinden – er war so einfach! Leichte Beute, besonders, was John betraf. Er nahm die Rebe aus Johns Hand.

„Lass uns in den Schatten gehen. Ich habe dir dein Mittagessen mitgebracht, weil ich mir schon gedacht habe, dass du keine Lust hast, ins Dorf zu kommen.“

„Mittagessen?“ Rodney folgte John zu einigen windschiefen Gehölzen, die aber bei dem hohen Sonnenstand genügend geneigt waren, um wenigstens etwas Schatten zu liefern.

Sie setzten sich auf den Boden und Sheppard stellte den Rucksack zwischen sie. Er öffnete die Schnallen und beförderte als Erstes eine Flasche Saft zu Tage, die er gleich an McKay weiterreichte. Während Rodney gierig trank, packte er Brot, kalten Braten, Käse und weiteres Obst aus.

Rodney setzte die Flasche ab, dann fiel ihm wieder das Taschentuch ein und er zog es sich vom Kopf.

„Warum hast du nichts für den Kopf mitgenommen?“, erkundigte sich der Colonel und reichte Rodney eine Scheibe Fleisch rüber.

Rodney zuckte die Schultern und schlang das Essen hastig in sich hinein. John aß langsamer und erzählte ihm derweil etwas über die Reparatur des Scheunendachs, dass Becketts erster Patient der gute Doktor selber gewesen war, weil ihm eine Kokosnuss ähnliche Frucht auf den Kopf gefallen war, dass Zelenka mit Dr. Weir losgezogen war und dass Stackhouse, der mit wenigen Leuten auf Atlantis zurückgeblieben war, keinerlei besondere Vorkommnisse zu vermelden hatte. 

„Hoffentlich behält er seine Finger bei sich und fasst nichts an, was ihn nichts angeht“, gab Rodney zu bedenken, der inzwischen auch einen Gang runtergeschaltet hatte, was das Essen betraf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich das traut, nach der „Abschiedrede“, die du ihm gehalten hast. Der wagt nicht einmal einen Kaffee aufzubrühen, bis wir nicht wieder zurück sind“, grinste John und ließ sich nach hinten auf den Rücken sinken. Er richtete es so ein, dass er Rodneys Oberschenkel als Kissen benutzen konnte.

„Du hast einen verdammt schweren Kopf“, grummelte Rodney und setzte John die Baseballkappe ab. Er stellte fest, dass er an den Schläfen ebenfalls schwitzte. Das beruhigte Rodney, John war also auch nur ein Mensch – und erinnerte ihn an andere Gelegenheiten, zu denen John ebenfalls regelmäßig verschwitzt war. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über die feuchten Haare und versuchte sie zu glätten. John schloss die Augen und schien es zu genießen.

„Weißt du, Rodney“, meinte er plötzlich in die Stille hinein, „sieh es doch als eine ganz normale Mission an. Was haben wir nicht schon alles auf uns genommen, nur um mit jemanden Handel zu treiben? Da ist das hier doch nichts dagegen. Und es kommt dir früher oder später auch zugute. Sag dir doch immer wieder, du wendest gerade das Heu, dass die Ziege frisst, die die Milch gibt, die die Athosianer zu dem leckeren Käse verarbeiten, den du dann über deine Spaghetti streuen kannst.“

Wider Willen musste McKay lachen. Auch wenn er dabei keinen Ton machte, konnte sich John, der ihm so nah war, dank des Zuckens in seinen Bauchmuskeln aber denken, dass er ihn erwischt hatte. Rodney merkte, wie eine ganze Menge der Anspannung und des ungerechten Zorns der letzten Stunden aus ihm wich. Er würde es nicht laut sagen, aber irgendwo hatte John natürlich Recht. Er beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete fiel Rodney siedend heiß ein, dass er vor nicht ganz einer halben Stunde, dem Colonel noch tagelange Enthaltsamkeit angedroht hatte. Na, der Vorsatz hatte ja nicht lange gehalten! Aber nur, weil seine normalen Reflexe jetzt eingelullt waren, durch gutes und reichhaltiges Essen, er keinen Durst mehr verspürte und im Schatten saß.

Sonst wäre das nie passiert.

Wahrscheinlich nicht passiert.

Jedenfalls nicht, bis John ihn wieder irgendwie bestochen hätte. So wie jetzt. Durch Essen oder Sex.

Rodney seufzte. Er war manchmal wirklich einfach. Und wenn er nicht so verdammt träge wäre, dann würde er jetzt auch noch den zweiten Teil einfordern. Essen hatte er ja schon gehabt, fehlte nur noch … Aber dazu konnte er sich im Moment gar nicht aufraffen und so streichelte er geistesabwesend weiter durch Johns Haare.

Auf John schienen diese Berührungen nach einer Weile aber gar nicht mehr beruhigend oder gar einschläfernd zu wirken, denn er richtete sich halb auf, drehte sich etwas und zog Rodney mit einem Arm um die Schultern zu sich herunter auf die Wiese.

„Wenn ich mich jetzt lang lege, komme ich heute nicht mehr hoch“, warnte McKay in realistischer Selbsteinschätzung, gähnte, verschränkte die Hände unter seinem Kopf, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten sich wieder hinzusetzen. „Hier im Schatten ist es verdammt angenehm.“

„Nur ein paar Minuten, Rodney“, lockte John, während er seine Hand über Rodneys verschwitztes T-Shirt gleiten ließ.

Rodney gähnte noch einmal, schaute in den strahlend blauen Himmel über sich, der durch die sanft wogenden Äste und Blätter hindurch schien und stellte fest: „Es ist hier abartig ruhig.“

„Abartig?“, fragte John lachend nach.

„Ja. Kein… künstliches Geräusch. Keine Motoren, kein Hupen, keine weit entfernte Autobahn, gar nichts. Ich bin während der Studienzeit mal mit ein paar Kommilitonen im Yellowstone gewesen. Selbst da hat irgendein Flugzeug die Stille von Zeit zu Zeit unterbrochen. Und hier – nichts!“

„Du meinst also, wir sind ganz allein, weit und breit kein Mensch…?“ Johns Hand schob sich unter Rodneys T-Shirt.

„John! Dein Eifer in Ehren, aber es ist zu heiß, ich bin verschwitzt, das Gras piekst und du willst gar nicht wissen, wo ich alles Heu habe…“

„Ich könnte mal nachschauen“, neckte John und während seine Finger über Rodneys Brustwarzen strichen, küsste er ihn.

„Falls du glaubst, dass ich auch nur ansatzweise irgendwelche nackte Haut sehen lasse, hast du dich getäuscht“, beschied ihm Rodney.

„Angst vor Sonnenbrand an Stellen, wo die Sonne nicht hin scheinen darf?“ John grinste und fuhr fort, Rodneys Brustwarzen sanft zwischen seinen Fingern zu rollen.

„Angst vor unliebsamen Zaungästen.“

„Rodney, du willst gar nicht wissen, wie froh der Großteil unserer Kollegen war, dass ich es auf mich genommen habe, dir das Essen zu bringen. Du scheinst heute Morgen einen sehr… eh… unnahbaren Eindruck im Jumper hinterlassen zu haben. Kann natürlich auch an der Wortwahl liegen, die du für diesen Einsatz übrig hattest. Von daher glaube ich nicht, dass irgendjemand es wagt, dich zu stören, wenn es nicht lebensbedrohlich ist.“

Rodney kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte John nachdenklich. Wenn Johns Finger dabei nicht immer Wellen von Vergnügen durch seinen Körper schicken würden, wäre das Nachdenken sicher einfacher. So fragte er: „Keiner traut sich her?“, ehe er leise aufstöhnte, als John etwas fester rieb.

„Keiner“, erwiderte John und begann, Rodneys T-Shirt nach oben zu schieben.

„Manchmal ist es gut, einen schlechten Ruf zu haben?“, erkundigte sich Rodney mit einem schiefen Grinsen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf.

„Setz dir keine Ideen in den Kopf!“, warnte John, während er sich ebenfalls eilig seines Shirts entledigte. Er beugte sich sofort darauf über Rodneys Oberkörper und leckte über seine linke, inzwischen schon sehr harte Brustwarze.

„Ich bin verschwitzt, John“, versuchte ihn Rodney einen Augenblick abzuhalten. Er fühlte sich geduscht einfach wohler.

Doch John schien das ganz egal zu sein, er leckte auch noch über die rechte. Als er dann drauf pustete, kam es Rodney bei dieser Hitze noch kälter als sonst vor und er erschauderte kurz.

„Du weißt doch, dass alle Lebewesen immer auf der Suche nach Salz sind“, hänselte er Rodney und leckte sich bis zu dessen Bauchnabel vor.

„Danke für das Bild von der Kuh und dem Salzleckstein!“, beschwerte sich Rodney und zog John zu sich herauf. Seine Hände glitten über Johns nackten Rücken, tiefer, bis zum Rand der Bermudashorts und schoben sich unter das Taillengummi, das seinen Händen genügend Platz bot.

„Schon praktisch, sollte die Standard-Uniform werden“, hauchte er gegen Johns Hals, während seine Hände Johns Hinterbacken fest umspannten.

„Uh, uh, schlag das mal Elizabeth vor“, grinste John und rieb seinen Unterleib aufreizend langsam über Rodneys schwarze, dicht gewebte Hose, während er mit einer Hand den Reißverschluss öffnete.

Rodneys Antwort wurde von einem Kuss verschluckt.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Fünfzehn Minuten später war es Rodney wieder fürchterlich heiß, er schwitzte und hatte Heu an Stellen, an die er nie im Leben gedacht hatte.

Aber er war auch mit sich und der Welt zufrieden und so erklärte er, während er seinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter von Johns Brust hob, so dass er ihn anschauen konnte: „Eine deutlich bessere Mittagspause als auf Atlantis!“ Er warf dem Colonel ein schiefes Lächeln zu.

„Falls das Wetter hält, dann komm doch morgen noch einmal mit rüber. Je mehr wir sind, umso leichter tun wir uns, alles rechtzeitig in die Scheunen und Vorratsräume zu bringen.“

„Vielleicht.“

„Wir könnten es auch so einrichten, dass wir uns mittags wieder treffen…“, lockte John, „und ich bringe ein paar Eiswürfel mit.“ Er strich mit seinem Zeigefinger ganz langsam Rodneys Brustbein runter und der glaubte für einen Moment, an der Stelle wirklich einen Eiswürfel zu spüren.

Bevor Sheppards Finger jedoch unterhalb des Bauchnabels verschwinden konnte, schnappte sich Rodney die Hand und warnte: „Nicht tiefer, oder es wird kontraproduktiv.“

„Denkst du wirklich?“ Johns Hand presste sich in Rodneys Schoß und er wisperte: „Stell dir nur mal die Temperaturdifferenz vor. Das ist so… geil.“

„John…“, stöhnte Rodney verlangend auf. Er war wirklich zu einfach, was Johns Überredungskünste betraf.

John lachte, küsste ihn noch einmal, dann schob er Rodney von sich, stand auf und schüttelte sein T-Shirt aus, ehe er es wieder anzog. Anschließend reichte er Rodney eine Hand und zog ihn ebenfalls auf die Beine.

„Also abgemacht. Ich bringe die Eiswürfel…“

„Ich habe noch nicht Ja gesagt!“, protestierte Rodney schwach.

„Du weißt, dass du es willst“, gab sich Sheppard siegessicher. Er bückte sich, hob den Rucksack und die Baseballkappe seines Lieblingsvereins auf, zögerte einen winzigen Moment und setzte sie dann Rodney auf den Kopf.

Rodneys Hände schossen sofort zu diesem außerordentlich kostbaren Stück Stoff hoch, das sonst einen Ehrenplatz in Sheppards Quartier hatte. Direkt neben der Autogrammkarte mit der persönlichen Widmung von „Sweetness“ Walter Payton. Normalerweise durfte man diese Kappe nicht einmal schief angucken.

Rodney räusperte sich. „Also schön“, meinte er betont lässig, „dann komme ich morgen noch mal mit. Wenn dir so viel daran liegt…“

Sheppard gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte. Nach drei Schritten drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte: „Und denk immer daran, WO man Eiswürfel alles zum Schmelzen bringen kann…“

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen machte sich McKay wieder an die Arbeit, wobei ihm der Nachmittag viel kürzer vorkam, als die Vormittagsstunden, denn er fragte sich die ganze Zeit, wie Sheppard wohl mit einem verknoteten Taschentuch auf dem Kopf aussah?

 

\----------------ENDE-------------

 

 

©Antares, Juli 2006

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Athor für das Beta


End file.
